Aspects of the invention can relate to a projector. FIGS. 13(a) through 13(c) are diagrams showing a related art projector. FIG. 13(a) is a diagram showing an optical system of the related art projector, and FIGS. 13(b) and 13(c) are diagrams for explaining problems caused by such a related art projector.
In such a projector 900A, liquid crystal devices 400R, 400G and 400B that are used as an electro-optical modulator can be a hold-type display device that has the brightness characteristics, such as shown in FIG. 13(b). Accordingly, different from a case of a CRT that is an impulse type display device having the brightness characteristics such as shown in FIG. 13(c), there is a problem in that because of a so-called persistence of vision a moving picture cannot be smoothly displayed. The persistence of vision, for example, is described in “Image Quality of Moving Picture Display in Hold Type Display”, Technical Report of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, EID99-10, pp.55 to 60 (June, 1999).
FIGS. 14(a) through 14(c) are diagrams that explain another related art projector. FIG. 14(a) is a diagram showing an optical system of such another related art projector, and FIGS. 14(b) and 14(c) are diagrams for showing light shutters that are used in such another related art projector.
In a projector 900B, as shown in FIG. 14(a), light shutters 420R, 420G and 420B are disposed toward a light incident side of liquid crystal devices 400R, 400G and 400B to intermittently shut light by use of the light shutters, and thereby the foregoing problem is overcome. That is, the so-called persistence of vision is alleviated, and thereby a smooth and excellent moving picture display is realized. See, for example, patent literature 1: JP-A No. 2002-148712 (FIGS. 1 through 7).
However, in such other related projectors, light is intermittently intermitted by the light shutters. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the light availability can be largely deteriorated.